Blueberry Muffins
by faithangel3
Summary: Heather can't sleep so she decides to make some blueberry muffins. Heya.
1. Chapter 1

Blueberry Muffins

It was early and by early it was late and by late it was 3:33 a.m. A time when most people are either sleeping because they have to be up to get on with their lives soon or just passing out from partying. Neither of these things was true for Heather, she was wide awake, sleep hadn't been her friend. All she could think about was a certain brunette that had fallen asleep on her couch. To which she had promptly picked the girl up and carried her to bed.

She didn't know why but she couldn't help but stare at her as she slept. She watched her chest rise and fall as the Latina hugged the pillow that her head was on. The blonde didn't know why she was watching her so intently but something in her just wanted to make sure that her best friend was okay and safe. Although she didn't know why she wouldn't be, but nonetheless she couldn't take her eyes of her.

The whole cast had been over with Ashley being out of town Heather had been somewhat lonely. That left Kevin and Telly with one option, throw a small party and watch some horror movies. One thing led to another and somehow between Chris jumping into Amber's lap and Cory attempting to cover his eyes a bottle of vodka got opened and drinks being made.

Naya had originally been sitting next to Dianna on the loveseat but after a few drinks and a couple shots later she ended up cuddled with her on the couch. Every now and again she'd feel the arm around her waist hold her a little tighter before relaxing once again after the scene was over. It wasn't like Naya to get scared at horror movie but Heather figured it was the drinks mixed with lack of sleep that had her in a mood. A mood she wasn't going to complain about, she secretly liked when the brunette got like that.

Sometime around 1 a.m. everyone had left leaving the two best friends alone on the couch. Looking down Heather noticed that Naya was fast and she almost didn't want to move her, except for the fact that she knew if she slept on the couch in the position they were in they'd both be hurting in the morning. Somehow, and she's not entirely sure how she managed to get up from her spot next to the brunette.

So now here they were, back to cuddling, except this time Heather didn't have to move. She probably could have stayed cuddled with Naya forever and she was going to take full advantage of said cuddling until morning came to wake them up. That was a little over two hours ago and instead of sleeping Heather was softly drawing patterns on Naya's back with the tips of her fingers, something she knew the Latina loved.

Finally glancing at the clock Heather knew she was becoming restless as sleep was decided to evade her. Slowly she made her way out of bed and into her kitchen. Opening the fridge she scanned its contents for anything that seemed appealing, nothing caught her eye. She did the same to the cabinet with all her snack food in it, but even the large box of goldfish didn't seem like it would do the trick. After a few more attempts at different cabinets she opened her baking cabinet. Although she wasn't sure why since she always did this, almost expecting cookies or cupcakes to simply appear from their ingredients but it never happened. That's when the small white bag caught her eye and she knew she found something. She picked up the back and read it over, before setting the back down and getting the ingredients she needed. It might be 3 a.m. but it was never to early to make blueberry muffins.

Sometime between adding the eggs and water to the mix she had a realization. She was making blueberry muffins because she was in love with Naya, she was in love with her best friend. It was a habit she had picked up in high school, whenever she liked someone she suddenly felt the need to make blueberry muffins, as if the muffins would make her feel better about it. Not that it was always a bad thing, but it was her comfort when she was feeling uncertain about how someone else felt about her. The past days events now made sense to her, which they hadn't before, it was all becoming clear.


	2. Chapter 2

"_What on earth are you doing?" Came the husky, half asleep voice. _

_The sudden noise made her jump a little to which she heard the girl let out a soft chuckle. Smiling she turned and looked over her shoulder. When her eyes finally made contact with Naya her smile grew bigger. The girl was leaning against the door frame in a pair of black boy shorts and Heather's Glee hoodie. Without saying a word she turned back around and finished mixing the batter. "Making blueberry muffins obviously." _

_She started to pour the mix into the pan, still feeling Naya's sleepy eyes on her she couldn't help but continue to smile. That's when she felt warm palms graze over her hips and a soft kiss on the back of her neck. Naya rested her chin on the blondes shoulder and continued to watch as she carefully poured the right amount of batter into each holder. "So you want to tell me what's wrong?" Naya whispered softly, hugging Heather a little closer. _

_Heather chuckled. "Why do you ask that?" She set the bowl back on the counter and leaned into the Latina. _

"_You normally only make blueberry muffins when you're upset or when you're into someone and since you've got Taylor that leave you being upset." _

_Heather shrugged, she wasn't sure how she was going to get out of this one without freaking Naya out. Picking up the pan she put it into the oven without breaking free from Naya's hold. Turning her head slightly she picked up the bowl, there was a still a good amount of mix left. "Nothing is wrong silly, I just couldn't sleep and I was hungry." She smiled and turned around before pulling herself up onto the counter. _

_Naya reached into the drawer and pulled out a spoon before handing it to Heather. The Latina definitely knew her best friend's habits. Grinning the girl dipped the spoon into the bowl and ate the raw mix. Feeling the loss of the warmth she got from Naya she wrapped her legs around the girls waist, pulling her closer. _

"_Well hello to you too." The brunette grinned as she dipped her finger into the bowl and stole some of the mix to which Heather gave her a death stare. "Come on, you're not gonna eat all that." _

_Heather smiled. "Yes, I am." Naya rolled her eyes and went for more mix, this time stealing the blonde's spoon to do so. Grabbing the spoon back Heather shook her head. "Not for you." She watched as Naya stuck out her bottom lip and pouted while running her warm hands up and down Heather's exposed thighs. _

_Sighing the blonde got a spoonful of mix and brought it to Naya's lips. "Really though what's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" She asked again after finishing the mix and bringing her hand up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind the blondes ear. _

"_I promise you nothing is wrong Nay Nay." She set the bowl down beside her and ran her fingers thru the brunette's messy yet gorgeous hair. _

"_Are you sure? You and Taylor are fine, nothing's bothering you?" _

_She wasn't sure how she got so lucky, to not only have such an amazing best friend but to get the pleasure of meeting such a wonderful woman at all. "Taylor and I are absolutely fine." _

_Watching the brunettes face she saw the sudden look of worry creep over her features. "It's not me is it, I didn't get too drunk and do something really embarrassing did I? Because I honestly don't remember getting too out of control." _

_Smiling Heather wrapped her arms loosely around Naya's neck. "No you didn't do anything so stop worrying or you're going to get wrinkles." This caused the Latina to laugh slightly. "You were snoring really loud but that's totally besides the point." _

"_Oh whatever we both know that isn't true." Looking over at the clock Naya noticed the timer left on the oven and a quick thought came to mind. She still wasn't convinced that nothing was wrong with Heather, the girl wasn't normally one to stay up incredibly late, add that with the muffins and she knew there was definitely something on her mind. "Don't move, I'll be right back." Nodding Heather sat still and watched as her the other girl disappeared down the hall and into her bedroom. _

_A few minutes later Naya returned to see Heather kneeled down in front of the oven checking the muffins. Smiling she couldn't resist the urge to tap the girls butt. "Hey hot stuff, come with me."_

"_Such a flirt when you're half asleep." _

_Raising an eyebrow the brunette laughed slightly. "Honey I'm a flirt all the time." She followed her statement with a wink. The look on Heather's face showed her that the other girl agreed. "Okay, close those eyes." Without hesitating Heather did as instructed and closed her eyes as Naya led her down the hall. _

_Knowing her house so well she was positive they were now in her room. "Can I open yet?" _

"_Almost." She heard a shuffle before hearing Naya's voice once more. "Open." _

_Her mouth dropped a little and she smiled from ear to ear. "Scooby," she said excitedly as Naya tapped the space on the bed beside her. _

"_Come cuddle while the muffins finish." _

_As fast as the words were out of her mouth Naya was met with toned arms around her waist and a head on her shoulder. They moved around slightly so that they were both in a comfortable position to watch the tv. Naya pulled the blanket up over them both. _

"_Seriously you are so Scrappy, just a little tough fightin' machine." _

"_Lemme at em, lemme at em." Naya managed to sound almost exactly like Scrappy. "Just because I don't have legs of steal doesn't mean I can't play in the big leagues." _

_The blonde leaned her head back and laughed and when she finally opened her eyes again she noticed Naya looking at her with a soft expression. "What?" _

"_Hm? Nothing, just thinking." _

"_Thinking what?" Moving slightly Heather propped her head up so she could get a better look at Naya. _

_Naya shook her head. "It's nothing, go back to watching before you're muffins are ready. You're just lucky that's all." _

"_I know, I have the greatest best friend ever." She smiled and kissed the tip of the Latina's nose. "Wait a second how come you're no longer sleeping? You were passed right out when I got up, I didn't wake you did I?" _

_Naya laughed. "No you didn't wake me, I was only in half asleep. I woke up when you stopped drawing little patterns on my back." Shit, I thought she was asleep. _Heather thought to herself, but her features must have given her away. "What's with the look, it was sweet, you know I love that."

Blue eyes looked into brown ones as the two stared each other for a few moments, trying to read whatever it was that was going on between them, neither wanting to break the others glance. "Please tell me why I'm lucky?"

Closing her eyes Naya knew she wasn't going to get out of this one. She took a deep breath and felt Heather softly run her hand over her waist underneath the hoodie she was still wearing. "You're lucky that you have a boyfriend, otherwise I'd totally want to be giving you sweet lady kisses." There she had said and she hoped Heather took it as being her being a flirt like always but something in her told her otherwise.

Before either girl could say another word they heard the beeping of the oven. "I'll be right back." Heather jumped out of bed and into the kitchen.

_Was she joking just now or was she being honest? _She thought to herself as she pulled the muffins out of the oven and set them on the counter. Taking a moment before heading back towards her room. Collecting her thoughts and gaining a little courage she headed back towards her room. Leaning against the door frame she watched silently as Naya grabbed the remote to turn the t.v. off. "You ever going to take my sweater off? You do know you have your own one right?"

"It's not as comfy as yours plus yours smells like you and it's a good smell."

"That's true, I do smell good."

"So do those muffins." The Latina sat up and pulled the hoodie off, dropping it at the side of the bed.

"I need to tell you something."

Crossing her legs on the bed Naya nodded as Heather moved towards her and sat back down on her side of the bed. "What is it Hemo?" She knew something was wrong with the girl.

Another moment passed before the blonde finally spoke. "I broke up with Taylor."


	3. Chapter 3

"What! When? Are you okay?" Instantly Naya's arms found themselves wrapped around her friend. "So the muffins, are you upset about it or realising you still love him and all that because you always make muffins when you like someone and you're unsure about how they feel."

Heather returned the hug and whispered in Naya's ear. "I'm in love."

Naya thanked God that they were wrapped up in a hug so that Heather didn't see her heart break in her eyes. She never would have stepped over the line but hearing that Heather was single gave her a small glimpse of hope. "Then you should call him honey because making muffins this early in the morning, not good."

Heather pulled back and looked at Naya as she shook her head. "I have nothing to say to him."

"Oh?" Who have you fallen for this time Hemo, you little love machine." The blonde couldn't help but smile at her best friend.

"Just a person, with a name, who's gorgeous and beautiful and so incredibly funny." Naya sat listening with a smile on her face even though all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and go back to sleep.

Heather laid her head in Naya's lap and felt the girl run her hands thru her hair. "You don't have to tell me who it is if you don't want to, right now anyways but I can assure that whoever it is would be crazy not to feel the exact same way about you." Turning her head Heather looked up at Naya and smiled from ear to ear.

"Who knew you were so sweet at almost 5 in the morning?"

"The better question is who knew I could actually speak this early in the morning. I'm just glad we have the day off tomorrow." Heather nodded and closed her eyes, Naya's fingers softly running thru her hair still. "So when did you and Taylor break up and why didn't you tell me?"

Turning once more, this time Heather buried her face into Naya's hip. "About three weeks ago, I just wasn't feeling it anymore. I didn't say anything because I didn't really want to talk about it, it was what it was but I wanted to be absolutely sure that I was doing the right thing." The blondes hand was now running up and down the brunettes leg.

"Makes sense but you know I'm always here for you, even when you're wishy washy about things." Naya felt the girl nod on her leg which caused her to smile and lean back against the pillows. "I can't wait for tour this summer so we can cuddle all the time." She felt Heather smile. "We best be getting our cuddle on all summer Hemo, I don't care if you have a new boyfriend by then."

They both laughed and Heather leaned up. "Do you mind if I take a quick shower I'm hoping it'll help me sleep."

Naya feigned hurt. "What are you saying? That I don't help you sleep?"

"You can help me sleep a different way, you know what they say." Heather winked at her before getting up and she could have sworn she saw Naya's cheeks turn a little pink. "Ten minutes, tops." She promised before walking into the washroom.

After about five minutes of waiting for Heather, Naya decided she didn't want to fall asleep without the girl so she got up and headed for the kitchen. Biting the inside of her lip she stood and looked at the dishes that were left from Heather's late night baking. It was only then that she realised she was barely clothed but decided it was too early for her to care. She ran the hot water and let it fill up the sink while she pressed play on Heather's ipod that was still in its docking station from earlier.

Not long after that Heather emerged from the washroom only to find Naya absent. She smiled as she cracked the door open just slightly and looked into the kitchen, she couldn't see much but she could hear the girl softly singing. Walking over to her bedside table the blonde picked up her phone and called her other best friend and room mate.

"It's 5 in the morning this better be important."

"You're ass still hasn't gone to bed ya drunken party animal." The girl on the other end of the line laughed. "I told Naya tonight that Taylor and I broke up."

"Did you tell her that you want her sweet lady kisses?"

Heather laughed. "No, she has no idea but right now she's doing my dishes so I guess that'll be a good reward."

"You can do it Heather, you've been talking about it non stop for three weeks, go get your girl. Yes this is the extent of the pep talk you're getting right now because I'm going to bed. Love you see you soon."

"Love you too drunky." With that both girls hung up the phone and Heather turned her phone off before putting it back on the bedside table.

Quietly she opened her bedroom door once again and crept down the hall. Once she was close enough she wrapped her arms around Naya's waist and kissed the top of her shoulder. "Put your arms around me, what you feel is what you are and what you are is beautiful." She sang the line softly in her.

Setting the last bowl into the rack Naya smiled and turned around in Heathers arms, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. "Do you want to get married and run away?" The brunette sang back with a smile. It was then that theirs eyes caught and neither good look away. "Took you longer then ten minutes hun."

Finally blinking, Heather shrugged. "You didn't have to do the dishes you know."

"I know but I wanted to stay awake so I figured why not." Naya let out a soft yawn that made Heather's heart melt.

"Come on, let's get your cute butt back into bed." The Latina could only nod as she felt the blonde's fingers intertwine with her own.

Five minutes later they were back in bed. Heather laid down on her side and faced Naya who was laying on her back, arms around her best friend. For her part Heather had her arm over Naya's waist and was softly scratching up and down her side. "Why are you starring at me?" Naya asked, eyes still closed but a smile evident on her face.

"Just thinking."

"Thinking what? It's too early to be thinking."

Heather was silent for a moment. "Wondering how you'd react to something." Her voice was soft and gentle, and Naya realised she wasn't joking around like she normally did.

"What would that something be?" The brunette opened her eyes and looked at Heather. Without another word the blonde leaned in and softly brushed her lips of the hers. It was soft and sweet and it didn't last nearly long enough. Not even long enough for Naya to register what was really going on and kiss the girl back.

"That" Heather whispered, her lips barely grazing over Naya's as she spoke.

Naya let her body take over, she finally gave in to something she had been pondering about for the longest time. Their lips met again and this time the kiss was filled with more hunger and passion. Naya felt Heathers hand grip onto her hip as she ran the tip of her tongue over the blondes bottom lip before softly biting it, pulling it back ever so gently. She let go and placed a soft peck on the girls lips before she pulled back to look into crystal blue eyes.

"Wow." Was all Heather could say at first. "It's you," she finally managed to say causing Naya to snap out of her gaze.

"Me?" It came out as barely a whisper. Heather nodded and drew a heart on Naya's stomach.

"That's why I didn't tell you about Taylor right away, I didn't want to hurt you like that. It wasn't that I was unsure of how I felt about you, I was unsure of how you felt about me and I needed to know that I was making the right decision for both of us. I would never want to jeopardize our friendship."

"What made you go for it?" Naya ran her fingers up and down Heather's back, pulled the blanket up a little higher to keep the girl warm.

"I couldn't resist anymore. Watching you sleep, in a total non creeper way, I just, you're so beautiful, firey yet peaceful. Then you're voice cracked after I told you about Taylor and something in me just knew. By the way, you taste like blueberries."

The Latina let out one of her hearty laughs. "I may have snuck a muffin while you were in the shower."

"Definitely glad I made those muffins." Heather smiled before leaning in and kissing Naya again.

"Mmm, me too." Naya's eyes closed, the time finally taking a toll on her body.

"I have wanted to kiss you for so long." Heather admitted as she laid her head back down on Naya's chest.

Moving her hand up Naya touched Heathers chin with the tips of her fingers, lifting her chin. She kissed the tip of her nose first before placing another soft kiss on Heather's lip. "Those blueberry muffins were good but nothing could taste better than you."

"In that case, I better be getting lots of kisses from now on." Heather kissed Naya's collar bone as she felt the girl hold her closer. "But for now, we should get some sleep, I've kept you up long enough and I want to have as much as energy as I can when we wake up so I can kiss you all day."

Placing a kiss on the top of the blondes head Naya nodded and mumbled something that Heather took to be some sort of agreeance. "This time don't even think about getting up, the bed was so cold without you in it with me."

"I promise." With that both girls drifted off to sleep. Both content and glad that they were finally where they wanted to be. With each other.

**The End **

A/N: First off, I just wanted to say thank you all so much for the reviews, it meant the world. I wasn't sure how this was going to go over, with being my first RPF and first glee fic so you all definitely made me want to continue writing. Hope you all liked this one and hopefully I'll have some more soon, got a few ideas roaming around in my head. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
